Cedric's Story
by cornholio4
Summary: Sora comes to the world of Sofia the First. Sofia befriends him but Cedric is distrustful due to a story of an encounter his father Goodwyn the Great had with a certain Keyblade Master. Oneshot drabble.


**Considering the two both are about crossing over Disney franchises, I am shocked and stunned there are not more crossovers between Kingdom Hearts and Sofia the First than they are.**

 **I want to do more (I once saw one where Sora was the older brother of Sofia, so I may take a stab at that premise) and maybe a crossover with Elena of Avalor with Sora X Elena.**

It was a month after Sora and the other wielders of the Keyblade had finally defeated Xehanort and his other incarnations once and for all. No more did he have to deal with the dark machinations of the disgraced fallen Keyblade Master. It was on his first big adventure did he have to fight the version of him that was impersonating Ansem.

On his Gummi Ship he was now exploring various worlds for fun now and to see if he can find new friends. So far he found worlds that seemed oddly similar to the ones featuring the Princesses of Light known as Cinderella and Belle. However he had no found one where he was greeted by the royal family. He was now helping one of the Princesses Sofia with her magical tutoring sessions with the royal family's sorcerer called Cedric.

Cedric seemed distrusting of Sora when he first saw the Keyblade but wouldn't elaborate on it.

Sofia was wowed by Sora using a telekinesis spell using his Keyblade on a table and chairs. "Wow that's amazing Sora, so you can use your key sword as a magic wand?" Sofia was especially kind and welcoming to Sora when he explained he was a traveller from another place. Apparently she was adopted into the royal family not that long ago when her mother (previously a shoe maker) married the kingdom of Enchancia's king and became the queen.

Cedric was watching with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed. "Yes your magical sword that can somehow word with a giant key instead of a blade that is connected to the wielder's heart. Yet long ago they were used to fight for the Light or something like that..." He muttered to confusion from Sofia and amazement from Sora.

"You heard of the Keyblade War, Cedric?" Sora asked becoming curious and Sofia becoming concerned. Cedric sighed and slowly walked towards them.

"My father Goodwyn the Great told stories of the War to my sister and me. Don't know where he got the stories but he came across a traveller wielding a Keyblade who made it seem like he was only with benign intentions. My father was only a teenaged student at the time and the one with the Keyblade called himself Saiyan... Xehan..." Cedric recited trying to think of the name but Sora's mind lit up with fear and dread.

"Xehanort?" Sora asked and Cedric jumped with a nod and Sofia wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"So you heard of him, have you?" Cedric asked and Sora nodded wanting him to continue. "My father and his teacher let him stay in their home and soon they showed him an old tome dad's teacher had acquired. It spoke of something called the Kingdom Hearts, that night they were woken up and found Xehanort stealing the book and he fled never to be seen again." Cedric finished to concern from Sofia and Sora sighed.

"I fought Xehanort myself. He tried to use the Kingdom Hearts to plunge the world into darkness but I helped stop him." Sora told them and Cedric just shrugged and Sofia was a bit scared since she never had to deal with something like that. Not even Princess Ivy or Shuriki went that far.

"Cedric, I am sorry to hear that your dad got robbed like that but Sora has shown himself to be a good guy. I hope you can trust him." Sofia told Cedric walking up to him who sighed himself.

"Sure I can see he doesn't seem like Xehanort but I am sure father wouldn't be so trusting. I am sure if he got any word or clue that the royal family of Enchancia were hosting a wielder of the Keyblade, I am sure he would make his way to the castle to tell King Roland that he is not to be trusted." Cedric stated folding his arm but he and Sofia then realised Sora looked like he was deep in thought.

After Xehanort was defeated for good they found several tomes in his possession, he was sure there was a book on the Kingdom Hearts with notes from a wizard which mentioned a pupil called Goodwyn... He had to write a note to King Mickey to ask something.

Sometime later at the sorcerer's retirement home Mystic Meadows, Goodwyn the Great and his wife Winifred greeted their son Cedric, Sofia and saw Sora carrying a book with them. "Hello Cedric, Sofia and I see you have another guest with you. Can I please ask your name lad?" Goodwyn greeted the trio and asked the last bit to Sora.

Sora smiled as he passed him the book and told him "I am Sora and consider this an apology from the Masters of the Keyblade, Xehanort has been taken care of and I believe this rightfully belongs to you."

Goodwyn's eyes widened and gasped when he saw he was now holding the very book he never thought he would see again, the one that thief Xehanort took from him and his master after taking advantage of their hospitality.

He didn't know what to say at the moment.

 **Recently I have been playing .Hack G.U. Last Recode on the PS4 which blends the hack and slash fighting style (my favourite genre of video games by the way) with the RPG elements in a fun way not unlike Kingdom Hearts.**

 **I first became aware of this remaster as the original G.U. trilogy (which the game is a remaster of) is the favourite game of an internet reviewer I like called Des Shinta. He is a big fan of .Hack and in fact I first learned of the franchise due to him mentioning .Hack Link during his review of the first Kingdom Hearts game.**

 **In case you didn't know they worlds that were mentioned at the beginning were the worlds of the live action remakes of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. To me the best one so far no contest is Jungle Book, ironic how much I loved that movie considering outside of the Jungle Book Kids cartoon and the I Wanna Be Like You song I didn't care for Jungle Book before. I have faith that Jon Faverau (funny that Disney handed him directing role for two remakes that will feature CGI talking animals and I mostly know him for directing the first two Iron Man movies and playing Happy Hogan) can do a good job, I just hope he can make Timon and Pumba work as they were always my fave part of the Lion King series.**


End file.
